Silly Sing Along 3: Silly Songs from the Crisper
Silly Sing Along 3: Silly Songs from the Crisper is an Episode was released in January 30, 2001 by Word Entertainment and on March 27, 2001 by Lyrick Studios on VHS June 18, 2002 and February 10, 2004 from Warner Home Video, November 9, 2004 by Sony Wonder on VHS and DVD format, and rereleased on DVD in September 18, 2007 with a seperate DVD.0 Song List * VeggieTales Theme Song * The Lord Has Given (from Josh and the Big Wall!) * I'm So Blue (from Madame Blueberry) * I love My Duck (from King George and the Ducky) * I Must Have It (from King George and the Ducky) * Endangered Love (from King George and the Ducky) * The Selfish Song (from King George and the Ducky) * Lost Puppies (from Esther... the Girl who Became Queen) * Haman's Song (from Esther... the Girl who Became Queen) * The Battle is Not Ours (from Esther... the Girl who Became Queen) * Larry's High Silk Hat Production According to Mike Nawrocki, the reason for the sing-along tape was from the success of A Queen, a King, and a Very Blue Berry, a deal that Word Records wanted to promote as a giveaway of the songs. He was the one who edited the words on the video, which resulted to throw out his back while sitting on his mother's old dining room chair which had a hutch that was bad on the back. After the video was released, he and his wife went to Columbia for about two weeks while he had a bad back. Home media VHS * Word Entertainment (original release and 2001) * Lyrick Studios (March 8th, 2001) * Warner Home Video (June 18th, 2002) DVD * Warner Home Video (2004 and September 18th, 2007) Opening & Closing VHS VHS 2001 Word Entertainment Release Opening # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Teaser # Lyle the Kindly Viking Teaser # 2001 Stay Tuned Bumper # 1998-2001 FBI Warning Closing # A Queen, a King, and a Very Blue Berry Promo # VeggieTales Library 2000-2001 Promo Opening Previews (2001) Lyrick Version * Lyrick Studios * 2000-2001 Big Idea logo * Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Teaser Trailer (2001) * Lyle the Kindly Viking Teaser * 2001 Stay Tuned Bumper * 1998-2001 FBI Warning * Why We Do, What We Do Promo (2000-2001) * FBI Warning * Big Idea Presents logo (1998-2004) Closing Previews (2001) Lyrick Version * © 2001 Big Idea Productions Inc. * Big Idea Productions Logo (1997-2006) * The Ultimate Silly Song Collection Teaser * A Queen, a King, and a Very Blue Berry Promo * VeggieTales Library 2000-2001 Promo 2002 Warner Home Video Release Opening # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Teaser Trailer # LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows Trailer # 3-2-1 Penguins! Trailer # Why We Do What We Do Promo Closing # The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club Promo Opening Previews (2004) SONY Wonder * 2001-2008 FBI Warning * Princess and the Pie War Teaser Trailer (2004) * Bob and Larry's How to Draw Trailer * Silly Sing Along DVD Collection Trailer * Holiday Double Feature Trailer * Stay Tuned (2003-2005) * Why We Do What We Do (2004) VHS Promo (0:12) * Big Idea Presents Logo (1998-2006) Closing Previews (2004) SONY Wonder * © 2001 Big Idea Productions Inc. * Big Idea Productions Logo (1997-2006) * Behind the Scenes (9:00) * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson Hairbrush Teaser (2004) * Sumo of the Opera Trailer * A Snoodle Tale Trailer * Veggie Classics Promo (2004-2005) Fun Facts Trivia * The font and colors used on the sing-along lyrics are the same as in Very Silly Songs!. * The first appearance of Larry's High Silk Hat. * The first episode to use the 1998 Big Idea logo. The animated version would be used in the following video. * The first episode not to have a Family Fun Activity. * The first episode where Junior doesn't speak, not counting the clips of the songs he sang. * The original 2001 release has a teaser trailer for the next episode. * The 2002 Word Entertainment VHS has a rare variant of the "Big Idea presents" opening bumper which has the 1998 Big Idea logo with the "PRESENTS" word in Times New Roman font. * This episode was first released on DVD in 2004 as part of The Complete Silly Song Collection. It was given a separate DVD release on September 18, 2007. * The original release uses the original version of the theme song, while the 2002 re-release uses the 1998 theme. The DVD uses the original theme song while using the audio of the 2004 version. * In the Larry's High Silk Hat section of the credits, the crew's names are given pirate nicknames. * This won a GMA Dove Award for the 1998 Long Form Music Video of the Year. * Before this video, Big Idea made CD's and audio cassettes of the album A Queen, a King, and a Very Blue Berry, which features music from the first three episodes. When this episode was about to be rereleased in 2002, the cover was vastly different and had some differences. *